Stellvia 1st Stage: Remake
by Ng Way Huck
Summary: Due to inner difficulties with Stellvia 2nd Stage editions, I will now make a whole story rewrite of Stellvia. The Introduction page has been completed.
1. Introductions

**Official Introductions - Stellvia Story Rewrite**

Please read through this whole introductions to have a better understanding of the story. By using Macros Foundation as the main foundation, the title shouldn't be Stellvia. But Stellvia means "Road to the star" so it matched perfectly as a title.

* * *

**List of foundations**

Stellvia - Stellvia Commander (This will be used to refer to Stellvia commander.)

ElSanto - Leon Simon

Akapusu - Akapusu Commander

Odyssey - Odyssey Commander

Ultima - Ultima Commander

Vision - Vision Commander

Macros - Otoyama Kouta (Also the student of Stellvia. The youngest commander.)

Macros Farm - Kirisaki Azuma (Secondary Assistant)

* * *

**Foundations Description**

**Stellvia Foundation**

Stellvia is the foundation where Otoyama Kouta are studying on. Stellvia is the leader of all 5 foundations with Macros Foundation being the exception.

**Macros Foundation**

Macros Foundation is originally the ambition of Katase Shima and Otoyama Kouta when they're both 9 years old. They want to meet up with each other, and Macros is a backdoor plan for them in case if they failed in Stellvia entry exam.

Macros Foundation are all consists of alice (a term choosen by the Zenca according to the old anime from earth) childrens not older than 16 years old, but not younger than 12 years old. Macros is the only strongest heavily armed foundation among the rest. No one have ever seen Macros with their own eyes because all the time, Macros is under camouflage by the technology developed by Otoyama Kouta. Surprisingly behind all those high-tech equipments, fighters, and advanced defense system, including the constructions of the foundation itself are all done by childrens of 10 years old to 16 years old lead by Otoyama Kouta since the age of 10. The only foundation that holds the AA Agent formula. The Macros revealed themselves during the Great Mission.

Fujisawa Yayoi, Otoyama Kouta and Odawara Masaru cooperate to build it at the young age of 10. The construction process took 5 years instead of 6 months to complete due to the lack of construction equipments. The largest foundation, the size are equal to 3 Stellvia.

**Macros Farm (Sub Macros Foundation)**

This foundation belongs to the Macros Foundation. Also nicknamed as "The Wings of Macros" or "Macros Life Support" This foundation deal with the food supplies for Macros Foundation. It also provides chemical products for the scientists working on experiments. Macros are built with Storehouses and Farms. It's advanced defense system is the same as it's main foundation. This foundation is located just 300 km besides Macros Foundation. The size is as big as Stellvia.

**El-Santo**

A foundation of nothing special. ElSanto is the foundation constructed like Stellvia, but have the weakest defense system. But ElSanto is the one holding the protoculture, and also the first to discover Macros Foundation. ElSanto commander, Leon Simon kept the secret and swear not to expose the existence of Macros Foundation to Otoyama Kouta until Macros Foundation announce it's own existence.

**Akapusu**

A foundation with an average defense system. Although their defense are only average, their pilots are well-trained averagely.

**Odyssey**

The foundation intimidating Mars environment. Odyssey have spears, the top pilot with his squadron being the best. When it come to Astroball event, this foundation is the first. However Odyssey lost the Astroball champion title, when Katase Shima beat them down with her skills. Odyssey is the foudation second best in it's defense system after Stellvia.

**Ultima Foundation**

Ultima is a foundation with the best AI defense, but average in firepower. However Ultima is eventually the first foundation to fall into fracture, going through the destruction. Ultima are later rebuilt.

**Vision Foundation**

Vision is the foundation of all-round. Everything on Vision are all average. Defensive systems, pilot training, and alot more are all average. The center of technology trading between foundations.

* * *

**List of involved companies**

**Odawara Metal Corporation - Odawara Masaru**

Odawara Masaru is the owner of this company. After his parents passed away in a car accident, he took control of it at the age of 9. When he heard about Otoyama Kouta dream foundation, he ask his manager to help with the metal design for Macros. One of the founders of Macros Foundation, but he choose the low position of Chief Engineering because he realized his weakness of being clumsy.

**Fujisawa Shuttle Corporation - Fujisawa Yayoi**

Fujisawa Yayoi is the owner of this company. Her parents are lost in the forest on earth after a plane crash. When the rescue team arrive, her parents are already dead with the rest of the survivors. Fujisawa Yayoi is one of the 2 youngest company successor, with Odawara Masaru being the second one in list.

**Otoyama Corporation: Astrological Research Center - Otoyama Youko**

This company is run by Otoyama Youko, Kouta's older sister. Youko provides the funding for the building of Macros when she saw the constructions progressing with her own eyes. Believing her little brother could succeed in building it, she provides all funds neccessary for high-tech minor equipments and all lifters.

* * *

**List of Characters**

**Otoyama Kouta**  
Age: 16

Otoyama Kouta is the commander of Macros Foundation at the age of 15. No one ever know how the Macros Foundation looks like, or who's the commander. Everyone only heard rumors about it. Kouta pretends to be a student on Stellvia just to get to Katase Shima. He stay on Stellvia until the end of Genesis Mission. After the mission, he revealed his position as the Macros commander together with the treats Macros had known for years. When he's 9 years old, Shima and Kouta both meet an earthlings-like alien girl named Lilith.

**Katase Shima**  
Age: 16

Katase Shima is supposed to be the assistant commander of Macros Foundation. When she was 10 years old, she got into an accident. The accident caused her to lost every bits of memories before the accident. Shima are the one Kouta was looking for all the time. When Kouta discovered her amnesia, he make an attempt to start a fresh relationship with her and succeed. Soon Shima got herself into a depressed state, thinking she's drifting away further from Kouta. When Shima discovered the VCD stored in Kouta's room, she stealthly watched it in wondering what it is. When she found out it was her lost memories, she reconcile with Kouta. She eventually remember her lost memories bit by bit with the help of her friends.

**Fujisawa Yayoi**  
Age: 18

Fujisawa Yayoi is one of the youngest CEO. When her parents passed away, she became the person in charge of her company. She left the company to her manager, while she studies in an attempt to pass the Stellvia entry exam. At the age of 12, she accidentally saw Kouta's plan about the Macros Foundation. Being a top-notch young engineer, she immediately realize it was not something out of logic. She immediately requests partnership with the young Kouta. Yayoi is responsible on 30% of fundings for the constructions, and she also reserved one shuttle especially for Macros in the background, with the help of her loyal manager. Yayoi dream is to be a pilot, or at least someone who fight as a representative of human.

**Odwara Masaru**  
Age: 16

A clumsy, yet smart in setting up plans and management. Also one of the youngest CEO. He's in the list of the 2 youngest CEO. Masaru is the one in charge of supplying metals for the building of Macros Foundation. He's also the best when it came to electronics equipment. According to Kouta's inventions, he was able to comply with it. Masaru also have one ambition, same as the others. He too, wanted to protect mankind existence. When Macros Foundation was established, he choose to be the supply management captain. He doesn't want to take on a high position upon realizing that he's clumsy. Masaru got into Stellvia to accompany Kouta, and also to learn how to pilot overvis machine so that he could pilot a MGF-01. Masaru secretly in love with Arisa Glennorth without her knowing it.

**Arisa Glennorth**  
Age: 16

Arisa is someone who doesn't like her friends getting depressed. She would definitely want to help any of her friend in anything, but sometimes she messed up the situation even more. Arisa is one of Shima's best friend besides Monica Langer. Arisa is a very skillful mechanic. She could fix almost anything. She join the Macros Foundation after learning about it's existence. A very loyal friend.

**Monica Langer**  
Age: 16

Monica is the friend of Shima ever since she was little. (8 years old) She knows Kouta, but she doesn't know Kouta and Shima's relationship. When she chat through the internet with Kouta, she eventually learned about their relationship. When Shima came back from Kyushu after the monitoring period, she told Kouta that she'll help him take care of her. She's almost always in depressions thinking that the accident and amnesia are all her fault. This is mainly because Shima pushed her aside during the accident to avoid her from getting a direct hit. When she found out Shima lost her memories, she became even closer to her. Shima restart the friendship with her after all the accident, without knowing anything about her that is. Monica is approved by Kouta for her potential after she got a Rank A with Kouta's simulation program. Monica is the leader of the  
Macros Elite Force: Division 1.

**Ao Shingo**  
Age: 16

Shingo is the leader of Macros Elite Force: Division 2. He is in love with Monica. Shingo is the best division leader around besides Monica. He is able to comply with any formations during battle. Shingo is able to change the formations of his division in just a few seconds due to his great leadership. He's the one who lead division 2 charging at the middle size asteroids wave during the Great Mission. He's the first Macros leader to prove the existence of Macros Foundation and it's elite fleet. When a huge asteroid head towards the earth, he refused to give up and lead his division to attack it like crazy until Infinity dispatches.

**Kayama Akira**  
Age: 16

Kayama Akira is the best in high-altitude flights. But when it came to outer space, she's the worst. She always try her best to improves herself in terms of piloting. Even with clear signs of improvements in her maneuver skills, she doesn't realized it. She even once accidentally add more depressions to Shima. She also join the Macros Foundation later in the plot. Akira is in love with Joey Jones.

**Joey Jones**  
Age: 16

Joey Jones is the worst pilot of all times when he was on Macros. He got Rank S during the simulation. When he found out Kouta are going to Stellvia, he ask for permission to join. He eventually learn how to pilot an overvis machine, which enable him to pilot MSF-01 and MRS-Power.  
Later he became one of the Macros Elite Force leader. He leads Division 6. While on Stellvia, he fell in deep love with Akira. Akira then became the assistant leader of Division 6.

**Pierre Takida**  
Age: 16

Pierre is always picking on girls. But his main interests is always Fujisawa Yayoi, someone 2 years older than he is. Pierre's ambition is to become the one of the top pilot just to show off. He later change his target from show-off into fighting for the human. Pierre is the last of Shima's friend that learned about Macros existence.

**Machida Ayaka**  
Age: 18

Ayaka is one of the Stellvia's famous Big Four group. Ayaka is the one who set up an accident to trick Yayoi when she was 16, but she's also the one who saved Yayoi from that accident. Ayaka is always jealous about Shima when she got to close to her in terms of skills. Ayaka tried to injure Shima as well at some point of the plot. Ayaka is the first to witness Macros maneuver skills during the incident. Kouta get there just in time to stop her from hurting Shima. After she got over the incident, she learned that what she does are all meaningless. She devoted herself to make up for her past mistakes.

**Kent Austin**  
Age: 18

Kent is the one who fell in deep love with Ayaka. He never have the courage to confess his love for Ayaka. He's the leader of the Big Four group. He cared for Ayaka so much, that he talked Yayoi into forgiving Ayaka. Kent, together with the Big Four later lead an elite squadron called  
"Stellvia Defender" to defend Stellvia until the Macros force arrival to fight off the Deuxillo. He also taught the Stellvia students and junior pilots all about maneuver whenever he can.  
**  
Najima Gable**  
Age: 18

Gable is also one of the Big Four. She cared about everyone in Big Four and her surrounding. She always talk with a cold tone, and often quotes something from Shakespeare or the Bible. All other details about her is unknown.

**Shoujin Ritsuo**  
Age: 18

Ritsuo is one of the Big Four. He is skillful in Kendo, Ninjutsu and also piloting. He sometimes came out with very odd solutions for a problem. He gave a shuriken to Shima as a substitute to a Christmass tree's star during Christmass. A deadly fighter both indoor and outdoor. All other details about him is unknown.  
**  
Shirogane Jinrai**  
Age: 24

Jinrai is the youngest assistant commander, and is also an instructor on Stellvia. When he learn about the existence of Macros Foundation and Kouta's plan to urge the starforce establishment, he offer helps to him. He love Ren Renge, and always became a "toy" in Ren's "boyfriend jokes". He always want the best for his students, and he always make sure that the voice of the children he trained are heard by the superiors. He refused to let the students to be use in sensou (war) between humans, which is pointless.  
**  
Ren Renge**  
Age: 24

Ren are once a pilot in training. She quit as a pilot after she discovered it wasn't her field of study. She turn from a pilot into a nurse. She's still considered a Rank B pilot. She already like Jinrai, but always joke around with him.

**Leila Barthes**  
Age: 24

Leila is one of the instructor on Stellvia. She's strict, but is also kind hearted. The main reason she wanted to be strict is for the sake of the students themselves. This is revealed by Shima when she defends Leila's position as an instructor. Some of the students who refused to listen to Leila eventually obey, after Shima "shoot some cannon balls" at the them which hits all the points. She's the first to admit Macros children are hard to train, as most of the children on Macros doesn't seems to need her training at all.

**Richard James**  
Age: 56

Richard is one of the adult who stood at the side line watching the construction of Macros Foundation. Kouta have never noticed him during the construction. Richard knew the identity of Hutter, Lilith and Kouta. He play alot of chess with Hutter.

**Carl Hutter**  
Age: 50

Carl Hutter is from the Deuxillo race. Originally sent as a spy. After learning and observing the humans, he decided to betray his own race with his robotic fleet. He stay on Stellvia as an instructor. His favourite human game are always chess.

**Lilith Evalock**  
Age: 16

Lilith is the Zenca princess who came to seek for help from the human. When she spotted the 9 years old Shima and Kouta, she immediately realized they're the one Zenca need as they're smarter than all other children. This has proven to be true when Kouta and Shima plan on building Macros Foundation at the young age of 9 in order to help the Zenca, and also to make Macros a backdoor plan for them to meet in case if they fail Stellvia's entry exam. Lilith have the ability to manipulate air or liquid in small quantities (as much as a 1m X 1m X 1m) with her energy device to strike her enemy. Her ability are useful only when enemy board a ship or foundation she was on. She can pilot almost anything. She's the one giving the AA Agent formula to Kouta and Shima.

**Sirius Concent**  
Age: 16

Sirius is the childhood friend of Lilith. He's the one disobeying orders of the Zenca emperor during battle and fled the battle, after forecasting the outcome of the battle. He is the savior of the Zenca race. He lead the remaining Zenca fleet and citizens and evacuate from the Zenca solar system. Realizing they're being chased by the Deuxillo, he suggest Lilith to use the one-time powered teleportation gate and get to earth.

* * *

**Terms Library**

**Alice Child / Children: **Derived from Alice Academy anime around year 2000 to 2008 before the first wave. Used to describe special gifted children. (Refer to Intelligence) The term are passed through the first wave all the way to the current generation.

**AA Agent: **A type of anti-aging agent which prevents Human and Zenca from aging.

**KT: **KT is a fighter used only by qualified pilots.

**MGF-01: **Macros Guardian Fighter, a basic fighter that is used in both defense and attack.

**MSF-01: **Macros Strike Fighter, a basic strike fighter which is more powerful than a KT.

**MRS: **A basic combat robot-like fighter. It's equipped with 2 laser pistols.

**MRS-Power: **A robot-like fighter. It's equipped with assault rifles, plasma blade and plasma headed spear.

**MGF-02: **An improved version of MGF-01.

**MSF-02: **An improved version of MSF-02.

**M-Basic 01:** A type of missiles that can be equip by any fighter from Macros. Fit into KT too.

**M-Basic 02: **A much more powerful missiles and longer range than M-Basic 01.

**MRP: **Macros Robot Pistol. A laser pistol mainly used by MRS. Also fit into MRS-Power.

**MRAR-500: **An assault rifle designed for MRS-Power. The numbers is the quantity of ammo.

**MRAR-Trial:** The failure test version of MRAR.

**MRAR: **Macros Robot Assault Rifle.

**AR-100 Case:** A bullet case with 100 GS size for MRAR model. There's also AR-300 and AR-500.

**GS: **Gas Shell. A type of ammo made by compressing hydrogen**.**

**MH Shield: **This shielding technology protects anything within it. It repels all masses or light and heat within the range of 1km away from it. (1 SER)

**SER: **Shield Effect Range refers to range of which masses will be repel away. Used to measure how far the masses will be from the shield the moment it's repelled. 1 SER equal to 1km.

**SR: **Shielding Range refers to the range of protected perimeters.

* * *

**Order of foundations from the point of defensive fire power. (Not from the point of CADI )**

**FP - Fire Power unit (approx)**

**CADI - Computerize Automatic Defense Intelligence (approx)**

**Macros Foundation - 25,000 FP / 60,000 CADI**

**Stellvia Foundation - 15,000 FP / 23,000 CADI**

**Odyssey Foundation - 12,000 FP / 19,000 CADI**

**Vision Foundation - 9,500 FP / 15,000 CADI**

**Akapusu Foundation - 7,000 FP / 10,000 CADI**

**Ultima Foundation - 5,000 FP / 33,000 CADI**

**El-Santo Foundation - 2,500 FP / 14,000 CADI**

**

* * *

List of Ultimate Weapons and Owner**

**Infinity - Stellvia Foundation**

**Halcyon - Stellvia Foundation**

**Silver Knight - Macros Foundation**

**Ultima Weapon - Macros Foundation**

**Cross Fire - Macros Foundation**

**Dimension - Macros Foundation**

**Eternity - Macros Foundation (Kouta and Shima's favorite battleship / flagship)  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

Kouta: Why do I have to come with you dad?

Kosuke: What is this? You're the one complaining being alone at home.

Kouta: That's true...but...a hospital?

Kosuke: I work here, it can't be help.

Kouta: But this is a hospital, and I'm not...ill...

_**Kouta paused, he saw a girl nearly stop his breathing.**_

Kosuke: It doesn't matter. You're just complaining too much...

_**Kouta stand there like a tree. He doesn't even listen.**_

Kosuke: ...I don't get it, what's so bad about coming here anyway.

_**Kosuke noticed Kouta are not listening at all. He look at where he was looking and see nothing interesting. Then he saw a girl.**_

Kosuke: Kouta-kun ! Kouta-kun !!

Kouta: W-What?

_**Kouta snap back into reality.**_

Kosuke: Oh...you're hopeless.

Kouta: Dad, do you know what's her name?

Kosuke: Who?

Kouta: Don't pretend, you know I'm talking about that girl. The deep brown hair girl with 2 pony tails.

_**Kosuke know that his son are clearly experiencing a first sight love. He decided to joke around.**_

Kosuke: What? She's a patient in a "hospital". I thought you don't like to be in a "hospital".

Kouta: Maybe I'll start to like it here...see ya !

Kosuke: Hey wait !

_**Kouta walk toward Shima's room. Kosuke just stood there looking, then he turn around and walk away with a sigh.**_

Kosuke: Oh great, first sight puppy love. What do I do with him?

* * *

Shima: Gosh...it's so boring here...

_**Shima talk to herself without realizing Kouta are eavesdropping by the door. Shima suddenly broke down and start sobbing all alone.**_

Shima: Why is everyone ignoring me...?

_**Kouta heard all that. Having learned about medical he was quite shocked. But why? He doesn't even know her. Why he even care? Kouta got confused by his own feeling. He finally understand himself, it is first sight love.**_

Kouta: (Gosh...love? Oh well, when you fell in love then you fell in love.)

Shima: Somebody...please talk to me...

_**Kouta got out from his hiding. He slowly walk towards her and stop right in front of her. Shima noticed him and she look up. She immediately lighten up.**_

Shima: Hey ! Are you here to talk to me? I got no one to talk to...

Kouta: Uh...sure...you know it's not good to cry like that.

Shima: You saw that?

Kouta: Just because no one talk to you doesn't mean everyone are ignoring you...

Shima: I...I guess so.

Kouta: Besides, it's not good for someone cute like you to cry...

_**Cute?? Shima start to wonder what makes him said that. She look at him as if something goes wrong. Kouta thought something is wrong, he might have scared her off talking like that.**_

Kouta: Did I just say something wrong?

Shima: Not really. But...can you repeat that?

Kouta: Huh? Repeat that? I don't think I can do that...you see...

Shima: Come on, repeat that. Please??

_**Shima smile to him. He got caught into it.**_

Kouta: Alright alright...like I said, it's not good for someone cute like you to cry.

Shima: ...

Kouta: I mean, well you won't be cute anymore if you cry like that.

Shima: ...

Kouta: Oh god, what am I talking about?? I'm sorry if I scared you...I mean...

Shima: You're...

Kouta: **-gulp-**

Shima: The one...I was looking for.

Kouta: Huh? The one you're...huh??

Shima: Ehehe...just kidding !

Kouta: Phew...don't scare me like that. I thought you're afraid of me.

Shima: Why should I? Besides, I got into first sight love with you !

_**Shima hug him without a second thought.**_

Kouta: W-Wait, what?? I don't understand.

Shima: Stop lying, you love me too don't you? All your words went up in a mess too...

Kouta: Ok, that's rare. I haven't seen a girl...confessing??

Shima: Anyway...my name is Katase Shima...

_**Shima told Kouta with a cute shy voice.**_

Kouta: Otoyama Kouta is my name. You sure are shy.

Shima: I guess so.

_**They stop for a moment, then they start to laughs happily. At the same time, outside the window, an alien girl named Lilith are monitoring them with some sort of scanner.**_

Lilith: (Perfect. They're emotionally stable. And smarter than ordinary children.)

_**Lilith use her short range teleportation to teleport into the room. She appears in the room in a flash of light.**_

Shima: What's that?!

_**Kouta doesn't seems to be surprise. But he saw Lilith, and he step in front of Shima.**_

Kouta: Who are you and what do you want here?

_**Kouta ask coldly.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun?? That's an alien you're talking to ! Let's get outta here !

Kouta: Relax, besides with your fever you can't even walk correctly.

Shima: What? How did you know that?

Lilith: Hi there ! My name is Lilith.

_**Kouta and Shima look at each other in surprise.**_

Kouta: You can speak Japanese??

Lilith: Of course I can ! Now let's talk.

Kouta: About what?

Shima: That's right, you just teleport in without a reason.

Lilith: Oh gosh, now I'm the one getting blame...you both didn't give me time to speak do you?

Shima: Ehehehe...I guess you're right.

Lilith: Listen, this solar system of yours are facing a threat against an aggressive fleet. You both are the only one who can stop it.

Kouta: We're just kids, why don't you talk to someone else. I recommend you to talk to Stellvia commander.

Shima: That's right, no one will listen to kids you know. Stellvia commander is the nearest one.

Lilith: That's why I choose both of you.

Kouta and Shima: Huh?

Lilith: The reasoning that you both just gave to me isn't childish. Do you know why? Because among all the alice children here, you both are the smartest.

Shima: Alice? What's that?

Kouta: Let me guess, a new terms for smarter-than-adult kids?

Lilith: Wrong. It's a term from about 347 years ago I think, from an anime from your planet. Anyway, because we don't have a new term for smarter-than-adult kids, this is the only thing we came out with.

Kouta: Alright, what can we do for you then?

Lilith: Wow, it's hard to stray away from the point in front of you both huh?

Shima: Gosh, just tell us what to do ok?

Lilith: I'm sure you both are smart enough to figure it out.

Kouta and Shima: Establishing a foundation?

Lilith: Oh, you got it right. Good job.

Shima: **-gulp-** Oh my gosh, how are we suppose to do that?

Lilith: I noticed the strongest foundation will be Stellvia, but...

Kouta: But what? Then just ask the commander for help !

Lilith: The strongest foundation, Stellvia...is like a toy to the Deuxillo.

Shima: Deuxillo? The threatening fleet?

Lilith: Precisely. Stellvia is nothing to them. The only advantage Stellvia had is the elite pilots, but that wouldn't help either. The Deuxillo will arrive in about 200 years. All current elite should be dead by that time.

Shima: I can't believe it. 200 years? Human don't live that long, we can't do anything.

_**Lilith took out a test tube filled with unknown brown liquid.**_

Lilith: This is anti-aging agent. Zenca and Human body are the same, except for our pointed ears. For your information, this liquid prevents you from aging older than 16 years old. If you consume it after 16, it will stop you from aging as well. But if you drink it now you will stop growing once you reach 16.

Kouta: Hold on, why should we trust you?

Shima: That's right, we can't just trust you without a reason.

Lilith: Right now as we speak, the Deuxillo are chasing after Zenca fleet. We didn't get into battle, but as soon as we stop our ship movement they will catch up and attack. Running won't stop them. The only target they have in mind, is the Human. We bear the same appeareance and body function as Human. We always wanted to be friend with Human...

_**Lilith paused to see if there's any mistrust.**_

Kouta: Please continue.

Lilith: When we found out they are going to attack human, we send a fleet out to attack them before they pass through our solar system. Sadly our weapons are no match. By the time our scientists developed weapons that are effective against them, our fleet are already defeated. The last of our battleship fled the battle and send an emergency message to us.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Sirius: Princess Lilith ! It's me !_

Lilith: Sirius? Where are you??

_Sirius: Princess, there's no time to explain. The emperor and the empress is already dead. We've lost the battle. Ask everyone on our planet to evacuate immediately with the remaining fleet ! I'll catch up. We need to join force with the Human..._

Lilith: I'll leave the evacuations to the Reya. I'll go find the Human and ask for help alone.

_Sirius: Princess...becareful. You need to make the Human trust us. I love you..._

Lilith: Don't worry Sirius, be safe. I'll take our anti-aging agent and give it to the Human then.

**-End of Flashback-**

**

* * *

**Kouta: So you mean that Sirius, your lover is the one in lead now?

Lilith: Yes, and it's up to you Human. Either we join force, or Zenca and Human will both be wipe out for sure. Can you trust us?

_**Shima drink the agent without a second thought.**_

Kouta: Hey, Shima-chan??

Shima: It's time for us to believe her. By the way...this thing taste awful !

Lilith: That's the price for eternal life...

Kouta: Alright, but you got another?

_**Lilith hand over 4 more to Kouta.**_

Lilith: You both are smart, I'm sure you can find a way to produce more. Anyway, you can establish a foundation. I have 2 person here who could help. Odawara Masaru from Odawara Metal Corporation and Fujisawa Yayoi from the Fujisawa Shuttle Corporation. Both of their parents are dead, they're alice childrens too. If you meet with any of them, try to get them into joining. I only monitored them, I haven't tell them anything or face them. Due to the first wave, more alice children have been born on Earth as a results of positively altered genes. You should be able to find alot around.

Kouta: Ok ok we know the rest...but would you excuse us? We're in the middle of our love chats here you know...

Lilith: Ok, I get it. I won't interrupt.

Shima: Wait, how do we contact you?

Lilith: Catch !

_**Lilith throw 2 transmitter devices towards them.**_

Lilith: Just press the blue button and I'll know.

Shima: One more question, how do you come here? You said it took 200 years to reach here.

Lilith: Our technology allows us to communicate with teleportation waves. I can contact my people in 5 seconds. And about how I get here, our ships are slow. But we have one teleportation gate which took only 2 month to get here. Our teleportation gate can only be use once for one fighter, the one I'm using.

Kouta: You seems to be able to figure out what we want to ask...

Lilith: Ahaha ! Well, bye then !

_**She dissappeared.**_

Shima: She's a weird big sister !

Kouta: Hahaha !

Kouta: And the man said "I don't like that thing."

_**Shima look at Kouta as if she's being possesed.**_

Kouta: Sorry I don't know how to make up anything funny...

Shima: You're funny !

_**Shima said laughing.**_

Kouta: Funny? It wasn't funny at all...is it? Hmm...

Shima: Not your jokes ! You are ! Haha !

Kouta: Huh? Now which part of me are funny...hmm...

Shima: Every part of you.

Kouta: Huh??

_**They heard a knocking on the door. Kosuke is already standing at the door.**_

Kosuke: Kouta-kun, time to go home.

Kouta: I had to go, Shima-chan. I'll come again tomorrow ok?

_**Shima didn't say anything. She suddenly grab his arm.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan?

Kosuke: What the...Kouta-kun? What's going on here? (Love?!)

_**Kouta give a "step out of my business" look. Even as a father, Kosuke back off immediately.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun...don't go...

Kosuke: Well, I'll wait outside. 5 minutes ok...?

_**Kosuke left them alone.**_

Shima: Don't go...

Kouta: But I had to. It's safe here, nobody gonna hurt you and -

Shima: Why don't you take a look around my room?!

_**Shima asked with tears, almost shouting. Kouta was surprised. He took a look around the room. No one share the room with her, and it looks creepy.**_

Kouta: Gosh...I'm sorry I didn't notice it was so creepy here...

Shima: No one share the room with me, because there isn't too much patients...but I'm just a girl ! Are you gonna leave someone you love here...all by herself...?

Kouta: No. I will never do that.

Kosuke: What? Here?? But I can't just leave you here.

Kouta: Oh, but you did left me at home before, didn't you?

_**Kouta shot back.**_

Kosuke: God, what a pain. Alright, alright. Do whatever you want.

Kouta: I will stay with her.

Kosuke: You know what, you reminded me about your mother. I was like you before.

Kouta: Huh?

Kosuke: Oh nevermind. Good night to you both then.

_**Kosuke left them there.**_

Shima: I'm glad you didn't leave...if you ever leave me, I don't think I can sleep. It's so creepy here !

Kouta: Let's get some sleep. I'll go sleep on the floor -

_**Shima pull him towards her.**_

Shima: You're gonna share my bed !

Kouta: **-gulp-** Huh?? What?!

_**Shima realize what she just said and start to blush.**_

Shima: W-What are you thinking?? I'm just asking you to hug me through my sleep...that's all !

Kouta: I know but...two 9 years old hugging each other? We're not even 16 yet.

Shima: There isn't a rule saying only 16 years old can hug. It's not like we're doing crazy things...

Kouta: Alright, I give up. Whatever you want, let's sleep.

_**Kouta hug her down.**_

Kouta: Good night.

Shima: Good night...

Kouta: (Asleep already? Gosh...I'm now hugging a girl...what's going on?! )

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fate

**-4 months later-**

Monica: Shima-chan, slow down a little. Gosh you're hyper active today.

Shima: I'm going to study at the school ! It's so exciting !

Monica: Yeah right. Aren't you an alice child like me?

Shima: I know. But without getting the certificate I can't get to Stellvia.

Monica: First step to Macros Foundation huh?

Shima: No, it's the first step to establishing alliance with all foundations.

Monica: Alliance? We're only childrens in their eyes, they won't believe it.

Shima: Come on, why do we start building the Macros then?

Monica: Hmm, alright.

Shima: You don't wanna waste our work do you? Kouta-kun is-

Monica: Working hard with the rest to build it. I know that ok?

Shima: Let's go then !

Yayoi: Well then. I'll leave the management to you, Tanaka-san.

Manager: Hai. If you need anything, just let me know. Please excuse me.

_**The manager walk out of the room.**_

Yayoi: Mom, dad...I'll had to leave this company to someone else's management. Please forgive me...

* * *

**-Kyushu Centre Primary School-**

_**Kouta left his computer on the desk on purpose and left for lunch time when Yayoi happen to pass through the classroom. Yayoi became interested as to why he took the computer to school.**_

Yayoi: (That's strange. We're allowed to bring anything to school, but why a computer?)

_**Yayoi took the computer and take a look at it. On the screen, it saids "Macros Foundation Blueprints" As an alice child, Yayoi knew this isn't out of logic. She wait until Kouta is back.**_

Kouta: You saw that didn't you?

Yayoi: (What?! How did he know??) How-

Kouta: Do I know?

_**Kouta continued her sentence.**_

Kouta: Well, it's a set up Yayoi-san.

Yayoi: You looks like the smartest. Count me in. I got 2 personal shuttles.

Kouta: 2 space shuttles? What are you doing with it?

Yayoi: I'm designing it for fun. My ambition is to become a pilot on Stellvia. But since you are building a foundation, count me in.

Kouta: Ok. Do you know our mission?

Yayoi: I already read everything on your computer, commander.

Kouta: **-gulp-** Uh listen, don't call me that. I'm younger...

_**Yayoi lead Kouta to her friend, Odawara Masaru.**_

Yayoi: Odawara-kun !

Masaru: Yayoi-san? What are you doing here?

Yayoi: We need metal supplies.

Masaru: Huh??

**-30 minutes later-**

Masaru: So that's what happen. But I left the management to my advisor already. Besides I'm only 9 years old, still a kid.

Kouta: You're an alice child, right?

Masaru: Where did you find that out?

Yayoi: A human-like alien told him about us. But that's strange, I didn't know any alien...hmm...

Kouta: Most probably she monitored the both of you without any of you noticing it.

Masaru: Ok enough with that. Count me in the metal supplies. I'm 9 years old, but this belongs the the Odawara family. So I can ask the manager to do it our way. Just tell me how and what you want and the size of steel plate or whatever.

Yayoi: Hey, Otoyama-kun. You talk about building foundation, but...what about man-power? We're just kids you know. Even if we're smarter than ordinary kids, we can't talk someone into helping us.

Kouta: I've found about 2000 members. Some of the 1500 members are in age range of 16 years old to 18 years old. They already agreed to help. They're also going to be a part of us.

Yayoi: Wow, you a 9 years old talked them into this? I can't believe it !

Kouta: At first they laughed, but then they joined in when they know it's in logic.

Yayoi: They're all alice? So many?

Kouta: According to Lilith, there's 30 percent of child born on earth today possessed very high IQ and their intelligence start to surface around 12. Shima-chan and me are the only one surfacing at 9 years old.

Yayoi: Shima-chan? You mean Katase Shima? I saw that list on your computer.

Kouta: Yeah...if only we're not kids the adults would've listen. But that's one of the reason I'm going to Stellvia. To get her to Macros.

Masaru: Are you sure our foundation will be complete in 5 years?

Kouta: According to my calculations, if we start next month we'll make it.

* * *

Kazuma: We're ready to start, Otoyama-kun.

_**The 16 years old senior told Kouta.**_

Kouta: Alright, who haven't got the AA Agent? If there's anyone please raise your hand.

_**None of the 4000 members raise their hand. The growing numbers of members secretly met in deserted site with some of the 30 adults helping them.**_

Youko: Kouta-kun, are you sure you can do it?

Kouta: Sis, you've seen the plan right? I'm not childish.

Lilith: I agreed !

_**Lilith teleport in all of a sudden.**_

Youko: Alien?!

Kazuma: That's right, sempai. Her name is Lilith Evalock.

"What's going on here??" "I knew those childrens are something."

_**The only adults realizing the childrens potential are amazed by the sight of a human-like alien on their side.**_

Kouta: Ok ! Let's start working from that sector ! There's metal plates over there ! We just need to put it together. Those who are 15 years old and above should do it. Anyone below 15 years old please help with all the minor works ! We'll make it together !

Kazuma: Wow, nice plan and leadership. There's no doubt, I was right. You are the smartest.

Kouta: I'm not really that smart, sempai.

Kazuma: Stop it with the sempai title ok? When you age to 16, you will call me with a -kun. So start practicing it, commander.

Kouta: Ok. Alright ! Let's do it !

"Oh yeah !" "It's a good day to work !!"

_**Everyone of them start working. Surprisingly they built the foundation with extremely effective plan made by Kouta. They completed the base in 1 week which took Stellvia 9 weeks to finish. Even surprising is the Macros are consists of 2 structure. One of it are 3 times larger than Stellvia. Another are as big as Stellvia. As the building proceeds, Kouta brought in more and more members. Some of the adults from the members family offered assistance when they saw the contruction with their own eyes. All the constructions are kept silent.**_

Monica: Hey Shima? Not again ! Is school really that fun that you run there?

Shima: Come catch me if you can ! Hehe !

_**A car came at high speed towards Monica. The driver noticed that and apply brake, which is already too late. Shima pushed Monica aside in the last second. She was sent flying across the street landing on her head, rendering her unconcious.

* * *

**_

**-Flashback-**

Kouta: Let's make a promise to meet on Stellvia. Ok?

**-Flashback-**

Shima: I love you !

Kouta: You always say that when you saw me, haha !

Shima: We're the youngest lovers around don't you think?

Kouta: I guess?

Shima: You're funny you know that? Hehe...

**-Flashback-**

Kouta: Promise you'll take good care of yourself...

_**Kouta give her a hug before letting her go.**_

**-End of Flashback-**

**

* * *

**Monica: Katase-san ! Katase-san !

Driver: Is she ok?!

Monica: How reckless can you be?! Of course she's not ok !

_**Lilith watch from afar. She can't do anything, afraid that people treat her as invaders and Shima as related.**_

Lilith: (Katase-san...please be safe ! )

_**Shima open her eyes slowly.**_

Chiaki: Umihito-kun ! She's awake !

Umihito: Thank goodness !

Monica: Do you remember your name?

_**Monica ask Shima. Shima's eyes widened, realizing she doesn't remember her own name.**_

Shima: What's my name??

_**Everyone in the room went silent.**_

Shima: Come on ! I can't forget...I had to remember ! Something important is missing !!

_**Shima remembered there's someone she love, and something important she must do. But she forgot everything.**_

Monica: Your name is Katase...Shima...(Otoyama-kun...I failed to protect her...you're the only one who can make her remember now...)

* * *

**-The second day-**

_**Kouta slam the table hard after hearing the news.**_

Kouta: What?!

Kazuma: Commander, what's wrong?

_**Kouta fall back on his seat.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan...lost her memories in an accident.

_**Kouta put the phone back to his ear. Monica is sobbing on the other side.**_

_Monica: I'm sorry...I couldn't protect her. I failed you...sir..._

Kouta: Is there any hope of recovering...?

_Monica: Wait, there is ! She remembered that she loved someone. And she also remember there's something important she must do. She just doesn't recall what it is._

Kouta: That means, she still remember something that she can't recall. Ok, keep guarding her...

_Monica: Yes sir..._

_**Kouta close the line.**_

Kazuma: Sir, we can't give up on the assistant commander.

Kouta: I know that. I had to go to Stellvia at the age of 16.

Kazuma: 7 more years huh...

* * *

**-7 years later-**

_**Kouta is now standing on the stage of the huge auditorium. All officers gathered around. By this time, Macros Foundation already developed many powerful fighters, trained many elite pilots and have a total of 5 capital weapons. Macros Foundation and Macros Farm are now operating at full power, with camouflage. All members range from 12 years old to 18 years old as the result of AA Agent consumed by the members.**_

Kazuma: Sir, good luck.

All Officers: Sir !

Kouta: I'm going to Stellvia now. Now that Macros foundation is completed, and all pilots are elite I should be going for a while.

Kazuma: Make sure you return with Katase-san, Otoyama-kun.

Kouta: I will. While I'm away, Kazuma will play the role of commander until I get back.

All Officers: Yes sir ! Safe trip sir !

_**Kouta left the auditorium with Masaru and Yayoi. They're heading to the shuttle.**_

Yayoi: I thought the accident I got 2 years ago is the worst...now I remember the worst is not me.

Masaru: Right, you recovered. But Shima-san haven't got her important memories back.

Kouta: You're going back for another reason, right Yayoi-san?

Yayoi: That's right. I also want to investigate if the accidents are being set down, or is it really an accident.

_**Joey run towards them from behind.**_

Joey: Hey !! Otoyama-kun !!

Kouta: Huh?

_**Joey stop in front of them, catching his breaths.**_

Masaru: What are you doing here? You should be training. And what's with the baggage?

Joey: I need to train on Stellvia overvis machine first before piloting our MGF-01...

_**Joey scan Kouta for agreement.**_

Joey: No?

Kouta: It's a good idea, Joey Jones.

Joey: Alright !

_Announcement: Macros to Earth, route set. Proceed in 5 seconds. 4, 3, 2, 1, dispatched._

_**The whole Shuttle shook violently as they go through the re-entry process.**_

Yayoi: I'm gonna improve this shuttle once I got the chance...

Joey: Haha ! You better !

Yayoi: Yeah...

Kouta: (Stellvia huh...Wait for me Shima-chan. I'll find you...)

_I'll find you for sure..._

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome

Chiaki: Why do you have to go to the outer space? Just stay here it's the same !

_**Chiaki tried to stop her from going to Stellvia, knowing the Great Mission is just 3 months away.**_

Shima: What are you talking about? Of course it's not the same ! I...

Chiaki: What do you mean not the same?! Tell me the reasons !

Shima: There's...something important in Stellvia that I must get to...

_**Worrying for her daughter's safety, Chiaki still refuse to let her go. Umihito and Masato just watch them from the side.**_

Chiaki: Then tell me what it is !

Shima: I don't know...

Chiaki: See? You don't even have a clue !

Shima: That's because I got amnesia ! You can't just pressure me like that taking advantage over my amnesia !

Chiaki: Fine. If you want to go, I don't care ! Just go ! Ugh ! I can't believe you...

_**Chiaki said the last sentence under her breath and walk away. Umihito nod to Shima in agreement, and Masato place his hand over his sister's shoulder.**_

Masato: Don't mind it sis. It's like that.

Shima: I know... (I know the feeling of separations. But...something is missing...I need it. And the only place with answers for me will be Stellvia...)

* * *

Monica: What? You got into a fight with your mother?

_**Monica stop her programming works. She start worrying about it.**_

Monica: (No way, she need to recover her memories by meeting Otoyama-kun. )

Shima: It looks like she's opposing against my idea of going to Stellvia...

Monica: Are you gonna give up?

Shima: No way !

_**Shima stand up right away.**_

Shima: Give up?? Not a chance. I had to find it, something is missing in my life...only Stellvia can provide answers to my questions.

Monica: (And that missing part is your love memories and the rest.) You mean your amnesia?

Shima: That's right...I might as well remember something too !

_**She said with a cheerful attitude, smiling.**_

Monica: Hey Shima, I was wondering what did you answer during the interview?

Shima: I said I wanted to look at the stars straight instead of looking up. I want to look at the star normally.

Monica: Wow, you just answer that?

Shima: Hai !

Monica: Ugh...you're unbelievable. (As usual, you're always the smartest beside Kouta...)

* * *

**-Day of Departure-**

_**Monica, Umihito and Shima are sitting at the cafe.**_

Monica: Well, I'm glad you made it Shima.

Umihito: I think she forced it.

Shima: Dad?? What do you mean forced?

Monica: Alright then Shima. My gate is number 4, so I better go now. See you on Stellvia !

_**Monica speed off to the gate.**_

_Announcement: FJ-101 of gate 3 will depart for Stellvia as scheduled. All passengers, please board the shuttle within the next 40 minutes._

_**Umihito take a sip on his coffee.**_

Umihito: Are you sure you don't want to wait for your mother and Masato?

Shima: Why would I wait for Chi-san? It's her fault for acting illegally !

_**Shima and Umihito both take the walkway to the gate. The sun glares over Shima, almost forced her eyes close. From the gate, Kouta already saw her. But he walk into the gate, afraid to tell Shima the truth.**_

Kouta: (If I tell her that, she might just think I'm picking on girls. I better restart the relationship...)

_**He board the shuttle without waiting for Shima. Shima are walking towards the shuttle. Suddenly Masato stand in front of her.**_

Masato: Sister ! Over here !!

Shima: Masato?? What are you doing here? Where's Chi-san?

Masato: Well, it took alot of efforts to get mom here. She's over there.

_**Said Masato pointing towards the direction. Shima saw Chiaki, and Chiaki noticed that. She stand up and walk towards Shima.**_

Chiaki: You're late, Katase Shima !

_**Chiaki said with a firm voice.**_

Shima: (Mom?) What are you talking about?? I...I thought you're not coming !

_**Lilith watch from the side, camouflaging as a human girl. All the students going for Stellvia said goodbye to their family. But Shima are caught in a depressing situation.**_

Chiaki: Of course I'm coming ! It's Shima-chan departure. Don't expect any kind words from me !

_**Chiaki walk towards Umihito and grab his arm.**_

Chiaki: Even if you're gone, I won't be lonely ! I still have Umihito-kun ! Don't come back until you become something !

Shima: (Everyone saying goodbye...why am I the only one getting scold here?!) Fine ! I won't come back until I become an astronaut ! I don't get you ! Why am I the only one getting scold here?! There's something important in Stellvia ! I need to get there ! You're just trying to drift me away from something important ! ......Fine ! Goodbye !

_**Shima ran off. Under the shadow, Chiaki finally broke down and cry.**_

Umihito: You've hold it in well.

_**Umihito comfort her. Then he nod to Masato. Masato chase after Shima with the package Shima requested for. Chiaki put her letter in there when she discovered Shima asked Masato to bought it.**_

* * *

_**Shima cry facing the floor alone. Then she heard Masato calling her. She quickly wipe away her tears.**_

Shima: Masato?

Masato: Here's what you asked for.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**I won't eat any confeitos until you get some up here for me.**

**-End of Flashback-  


* * *

**

_**Shima recalled the voice, but she doesn't remember any image. Only blurred voice repeating.**_

Masato: Eat with care then ! Bye bye !

_**Masato head back to the station again.**_

_**The 4 gates to board FJ-101 closed from gate 1 to gate 4. Arisa got through gate 3 just in time. On board, Shima find herself a seat and settle down. Shima take a look on the package. She shake it beside her ears.**_

Shima: Hmm? (What's this?)

_**Shima open it up, surprised to find a full container of confeitos.**_

James: What is that?

Shima: This is...confeitos...

_**Realizing she's holding kid's favourite, she blush immediately.**_

Shima: Do you want to try some?

James: Haha, no no. Take good care of it. (Assistant commander who lost her memories huh?)

_Announcement: Attention, please settle down on your seat. We will depart shortly._

_**The safety handle lock everyone in place. Arisa came running to her seat besides Shima.**_

Arisa: Ah !! Sorry ! It's my fault ! I'm late !

_**She got to her seat and settle down. Then she turn towards Shima.**_

Arisa: I overslept ! Hehe !

Shima: Ehehehehe....

_**Shima said nothing. She smile towards her.**_

Arisa: (Hmm, who's this girl? I bet alot of boys will like her type. She's cute ! )

_**The shuttle shook as it depart, proceeding for gravity jump. Shima hold the confeitos container tightly.**_

* * *

_**The shuttle took off. Chiaki watched through the whole process.**_

Umihito: Don't worry about her. She's an alice child, smarter than we do.

_**Umihito assured her, placing his arm on her shoulder.**_

Chiaki: From now on, I'll walk facing up.

Umihito: What about your feet?

_**They both laughs. Masato look back, knowing things are back to normal again.**_

* * *

**-On Shuttle-**

_**The gravity jump is a success. The safety handle goes off immediately.**_

_Announcement: The gravity jump has been successfully completed. Please enjoy your next 3 hours and 30 minutes of flight through the space. Thank you for choosing the Earth Public Transportation._

Arisa: Gosh, phew ! I'm glad I made it.

_**Shima smile again, she wasn't used talking to people she didn't know.**_

Arisa: My name's Arisa Glennorth ! What's yours?

Shima: Katase...Shima...

_**Shima reply with a shy nervous voice.**_

Arisa: You're too nervous. Try to say it in a friendly way. Try it again !

Shima: Hai ! My name is Katase Shima...

Arisa: That's more like it.

James: May I ask you a question, Katase-kun.

Shima: What is it?

James: What will you do once you get to Stellvia?

Shima: Study.

James: Of course you'll be studying. The question is what are you going to do after that?

Shima: I haven't think about it. All I want is to look at the stars normally, I mean looking at it straight like this ! Ehehe...

James: You've said something really phyillosophic.

Arisa: Um, what about you mister? Why are you going to Stellvia?

James: Try guessing it.

Arisa: Hmm if this is how you want to do things...Alright then ! You're running a shop in Stellvia?

James: Not even close.

_**James joke with the young students.**_

Arisa: Then, you're someone who sell fried chicken?

James: Hahaha, what makes you think I sell fried chicken?

Arisa: But you do looks like one, hmm...

Shima: (Hmm, he's maybe...an instructor?)

_**Shima thought about that in her mind. She's an alice child, and she knew this person isn't just ordinary businessman.**_

Arisa: Oh gosh, I think I need a nap... **-yawn-**

_**Arisa fell asleep. Monica walk towards Shima. When she saw James, she broke out in a cold sweat. James gave her a "Don't worry, I already know who you are." look.**_

Monica: Shima-chan? How about something to eat or drink?

Shima: No, it's ok. I don't want to trouble you too much...hehe.

Monica: Well, if you don't want anything I'll get you some drinks anyway.

Shima: Ok.

_**Shima reply cheerfully.**_

James: Katase-kun, what do you think about human race. Are we the only one in the universe?

_**James test her to see if she's an alice, like what he thought.**_

Shima: I don't think that way. We're not the only one. The universe are always expanding. Somewhere out there, there's wars or solar systems collapse. Or new life and intelligent creatures being born. Assuming we're the only one in the whole universe is logically wrong.

_**Shima accidentally used her before-accident knowledge without realizing. She speak with professionalism, then suddenly she snap back into reality.**_

Shima: Don't mind me, I'm just a kid...ehehehe ! (Where did that information came from?? Strange.)

James: (No mistakes, she's an alice child.) What you say might have it's own logic.

Shima: Anyway, please try some !

_**Shima put some confeitos on a piece of paper and hand it over to James.**_

James: Are you sure? You're not going to eat it?

Shima: Um, no. I'll try some too ! This is maple flavor, sugar and strawberry.

_**Shima point out. Strangely she haven't got these type of confeitos before. She could tell with a glimpse of it.**_

James: What about this?

Shima: That's soda flavored.

_**James try some of it. Shima sat back. Then she turn towards Arisa. Arisa got up, looking as if she's ready to kill someone.**_

Shima: Ehehehe... **-gulp-**

_**Shima swallowed as Arisa turn towards her.**_

Arisa: Sleeping time over !!

_**Arisa exclaimed. They both stop for a while and start laughing. At the same time on board, Kouta are listening to his music on the compact player. Yayoi reading the novel, Joey and Masaru both enjoy the tea served at the counter. Pierre picking on girls, and Akira sitting alone.**_

_Announcement: Attention, we'll be arriving at Stellvia soon. Please look out the window._

_**The window open up. It's set up as a surprise.**_

* * *

FJ Operator 1: FJ-101 to Stellvia, we saw Stellvia from here.

_Kent: Will you guys arrive as scheduled?_

FJ Operator 2: No problem. We're here already.

_Kent: Then please excuse me._

FJ Operator 1: This year's students sure are lucky to see the maneuver.

FJ Operator 2: Yeah, they will be surprise to see it that some of them might faint.

_**The 2 operators jokes and laughs.**_

* * *

Joey: Whoa ! Hey ! It's Stellvia !

Masaru: Where? Where??

Joey: There !

Masaru: You're right ! It is Stellvia ! (Looks like a piece of cheap metal if you ask me...)

_**Masaru pretended. But he too, like Kouta and the rest, knew that Stellvia is no match for their under camouflage Macros.**_

* * *

_Kent: All team ! Get ready ! Machida-san, I'll leave it to you !_

Ayaka: Sure thing ! Alright everyone, are you ready?!

_Team: Ready !_

Ayaka: All pilots...dispatched !!

_**Under Ayaka's command, all KT's dispatches like hornet and draw words in the space just besides FJ-101.**_

Joey: Here they come !

Masaru: Wow ! (Our pilots can do better than that...but geez, I don't even know how to pilot at Stellvia standards ! )

_**The words appears.**_

_**Welcome **_

_**To **_

_**Stellvia**_

Shima: I wonder if we'll ever fly like that...

Arisa: I feel like Peter Pan. And the one standing besides me is...Wendy.

_**Arisa said looking at Shima.**_

Arisa: Shima-san, I want to be...your friend...

_**Shima doesn't respond immediately.**_

Arisa: No?

Shima: Sure ! Hehe !

_**They shake hands.**_

James: Katie Mark 1 huh...I'm sure it'll take a while before a new student can fly it.

Arisa: Huh? How do you know the fighter model, sempai?

James: I can't believe you both doesn't remember. Candidate 1459, candidate 1580.

Arisa: I don't get it, haha...

_**Shima being an alice child immediately figured out it was an exam number.**_

Shima: You're that person from the exam??

Arisa: What??!!

_**They both straighten up.**_

James: Richard James, I'm the head instructor of Stellvia. Welcome to Stellvia.

* * *

Stellvia Commander: How's it? Any alice children on board?

James: Yes. Alot. We might also have 4 unidentified VIP this year among them. But I afraid I can't disclose their name. I prefer to let them disclose it themselves.

Stellvia Commander: I see. By the way, what is this thing?

_**The commander said pointing at the giant robot.**_

James: I've met some talented people on earth. And they make me take this with me. It's a ship, vital for space explorations. Although it's not invented by alice people.

* * *

_**Arisa and Shima found out they're in the same room.**_

Shima: Nice to meet you roomate !

Arisa: Same here.

_**They bow to each other. Then they start laughing.

* * *

**_**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Macros Signs

_**It's the first day of School. Everyone gathers at the hall.**_

Principal: As the school principal and the commander of Stellvia, I welcome all of the first years students to Stellvia. This year is a lucky year for all of you first years students. 90 days from now, we will be facing the second wave and perhaps the most challenging crisis to mankind. Stellvia is the defenders of earth from the second wave. As most of you already know, the first wave destroyed almost the whole world. However, thanks to our ancestors we're able to stand here right now, today....

_**As the principal continues with his speech, Arisa aren't paying attention at all.**_

Arisa: Hey Shima, are you an alice children?

Shima: How did you know that? Well my parents told me I was, but I'm not sure myself...

_**Akira turn to both of them.**_

Akira: Can you both please shut up? I'm listening to the speech here.

Arisa: Ah s-sorry !

_**Arisa whisper to Shima.**_

Arisa: Gosh, she's too serious...

* * *

Jinrai: Once again, welcome to Stellvia ! As a preparatory student, you will all need to choose fields of study that best suits you. The list includes sports, piloting, martial arts, and alot more. You're allowed to take only 3 types of classes. You can switch anytime you feel there is a need. That's all. For today, you will all attend all classes to feel it.

**-The Sports Class-**

_**Kouta are running on the runner. Masaru are besides him trying to compete and he finally ran out of strength and fell. Kouta just look at him. But then he saw Shima.**_

Kouta: (You're as cute as usual, Shima-chan.)

* * *

**-The Music Class-**

_**Shima and Kouta perform exceptionally well both with violin. Kouta play Ave Maria. Shima saw that and got excited by his talents. She follow up and duet with him.**_

Arisa: A-Amazing !!

Monica: Wha ! Nice !

Leila: Well done you both.

* * *

**-The Forgery Class-**

_**Everyone freak out in class from the hot heat except Yayoi and Akira, working on it.**_

Yayoi: Here !

Akira: YA ! **(Author's note, this is not "Yeah")**

Yayoi: Here !

Akira: YA !

Joey: I'm being roasted alive...it's hot in here...ugh... !

* * *

**-Programming Class-**

_**Everyone start the programming tetris.**_

Arisa: Ah ! I'm not gonna make it ! Oh gosh...

_**Arisa's programs went up in pieces. But every alice children pass it including Shima, together with 298 more non-alice students.**_

_**

* * *

**_**-The Math Class-**

_**Here comes the dreaded math class where only abacus are allowed. Shima, Kouta, Yayoi, Monica, Masaru and Joey doesn't even touch the abacus. All the alice childrens pretended to use the abacus. The reason of Kouta and the rest not pretending is to backup Shima.  
**_

Leila: 4590 + 9000 X 3408 / 400 + 900......

Arisa: Ah ! I lost the calculations...huh? Shima-san? You're not calculating?

Leila: Ok what is the answer? Anyone?

_**Leila saw the 6 in total relax, but none of them including the rest raise the hand. Leila wanted to punish the 6 for ignoring the class. But she had to beat them down with question first.**_

Leila: Katase-san !

Shima: H-Hai !

Leila: Answer?

Shima: 14,905,980,008.

Leila: That's correct. Katase-san, did you get the answer from someone else?

Shima: Um, no.

Leila: That's gotta be a lie. You have not touch your abacus.

Shima: I did it in my head, sensei.

Leila: That's ridiculous.

_**Kouta stand up with Yayoi, Masaru, Joey and Monica.**_

Kouta: Then are we ridiculous as well?

Leila: Yes. You're not gonna get the answer right unless you use the abacus, or if you're an alice. I don't think you guys are alice.

_**Everyone in class laughs.**_

Yayoi: Then test us, sensei.

_**Yayoi requests.**_

Leila: Alright, what's 900,000,000 + 2,090,999,348 + ..............................what's the answer?

Kouta, Yayoi, Masaru, Joey, Monica and Shima: The answer is 8,908,098,890,490.

_**They all answer at once. Leila mouth fell wide open.**_

Leila: I don't understand, all that just with your brain??

"Wow, amazing !" "Are they even human?"

Kouta: We're alice childrens, sensei.

Leila: What the...Alright, the pilot class will be tomorrow. Dismiss.

_**All students walk right out.**_

Shima: Um...excuse me. But...can we be friends?

_**Shima asks Masaru, Joey, Yayoi and Kouta.**_

Shima: Since we're alice !

Kouta: Sure !

Yayoi: (Commander...friends? Ah, I see.)

Masaru: (Start over fresh huh?)

Joey: (That's a good idea.)

Monica: (Well done with that sir...)

Arisa: Hey don't forget me !

Yayoi: Sure thing. Anyway here's my friend, Kayama Akira.

Akira: Nice to meet you guys.

_**Akira talk coldly.**_

Shima: Ehehehe...

Arisa: S-She's...so scary...

Shima: A-Arisa !

Yayoi: Don't worry, she's always like that. She's a very kind person. Right Akira-san?

Akira: Hmm.

_**Shima sit in front of the computer at night picking her class. She picked 3 class.**_

Shima: Alright...I've picked classes that I'm good at...let's see. Programming, Piloting and Kendo. Ah, Kendo? I just skipped today's Kendo class...oh well nevermind. I'm already good at it. Oh gosh I can't wait...piloting class !

_**Shima said to herself as she look at the class schedule.**_

_**

* * *

**_**-Kendo Class-**

_**Shima, Kouta, Masaru, Joey, Yayoi, Akira and Monica got into challenges. Akira got beaten down by Monica. Joey beaten by Masaru. Yayoi knocked Masaru out. Then Shima knocked Yayoi out. Kouta beat up the rest to set Shima up as his opponent. The final matching are between Kouta and Shima, the last 2 standing.**_

"Amazing ! Those 2 are still standing?" "Them again??"

Kouta: Get ready, Katase-san !

Shima: Hai !

_**Shima and Kouta got into their bad habits of getting all their sadness, depressions or negativity into it.**_

Shima: YA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kouta: AH !!!!!!!!!

_**Shima and Kouta got into each other, a left attack, right attack, horizontal and vertical. They're equal and very fast, almost in shadow.**_

Shima: (Maybe...maybe I'll find my answer with this...!) YA !!!!!!!

Kouta: (Shima-chan ! Perhaps you can remember me with this !! ) YA !!!!!!

_**They stopped and step back. They used Amakakeru no Hirameki. Leila and Jinrai are shocked to see them in this stance, something extracted from an anime dated more than 300 years ago.**_

**(Note, this is from Samurai X. Let's assume the animes are passed down, researched by modern people, and had it's usable kendo technique extracted as real knowledge)**

Jinrai: Stop it ! This is just a class !

Leila: This is not a real battle, back off now !

"What on earth??" "Why are they so serious?!"

Shima and Kouta: YA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Shima suddenly remembered her memories. Kouta in tears. They got through each other roughly and fiercely. Their bamboo swords broke into pieces. They lay on the ground, exhausted.**_

Kouta: Phew...you're one tough opponent Katase-san.

Arisa: Hey are you both ok?

Shima: Kind of, ehehe...

_**They got up. Leila and Jinrai saw Kouta in tears just before the strike, and Shima looks surprised when she regained her memories. It looks like Kouta's plan did work. He wants Shima to remember him with this, since he taught her that alot. Often accidentally "hug" from the back as he corrects her stance.**_

Leila: What's gotten into you both?!

Jinrai: Possessed? You're both...insane...

_**They noticed Kouta and Shima are looking at each other, ignoring surroundings. Kouta wiped his tears off, Shima look happy.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun...

Kouta: Shima-chan, how are you?

_**Shima run towards him and hug him down. Everyone are surprised as well as confused.**_

Leila: What's going on here?

Kouta: Sensei, it seems that in the middle of swords crossing she remembered her lost memories.. She lost it during an accident.

Shima: Ehehe !

Jinrai: Ok, whatever. Next class will be piloting. (Now what was that all about?)

Yayoi: (All this with Kendo? I can't believe it ! )

* * *

**-Piloting Lesson-**

Leila: Alright, listen. This is a your first time taking this class. Now I want you to put on the suit you received.

_**Shima take a look at the suit with discomfort.**_

Leila: Ok, now get suit up. Now !

Shima and the rest: Hai !

_**Shima is now in the changing room. She saw everyone putting on their suit. It reveals their breats and butt shape.**_

Shima: **-gulp-** (I had to wear this?? MPS is better...) **(Author's Note. MPS is Macros Pilot Suit)**

_**Arisa put on the suit. Then she look at Shima.**_

Arisa: Huh? Shima, why don't you put it on?

Shima: I have no confidence...hmm...

Arisa: You'll be ok ! You choose this class didn't you?

* * *

_**Leila check up the student. She saw Shima and Joey and some others wearing towels over. Shima noticed that and start blushing. Leila smile at that silly towel-wrapping.**_

Leila: Katase-san, you can't pilot anything by wrapping yourself like a doll. Take it off.

Shima: Hai !

_**Shima got rid of it.**_

Leila: Listen, the pilot suit are designed to protect you, the pilot. Now take the towel off.

_**Joey and another girl got rid of it at once.**_

Leila: Now finish 6 laps of running at once !

All: Hai !

_**While they're running, Shima apologizes believing it was her fault.**_

Shima: I'm sorry to make you guys go through this.

Yayoi: It's not your fault. Leila always make us exercise before the lesson.

_**Shima look at Yayoi.**_

Shima: (How did you know that much?)

Yayoi: (I'm here 2 years ago, assistant commander.)

_**They seems to be able to understand each other just by eyes contact. Shima got left a little behind, trying to coupe with her D-leukemia. Pierre play around with Joey putting his arms on Joey's shoulder. They both laughs.**_

Leila: You 2 there ! You think this is funny?! Stop that !!

_**Leila kicked Pierre.**_

Arisa: Whoa ! Leila-sensei so cool !

* * *

_Announcement: Bianca ready, please get on board._

_**All students got into their designated Bianca.**_

_Leila: Ok, listen up. You're all piloting an overvis machine named Bianca Mark I. The Bianca are already registered to your ID. It monitors everything about you._

Arisa: Ugh...I don't like to be known by my Bianca too much...

_**Leila took a good look at all her students. Masaru tried to loosen his belt.**_

_Leila: Odawara-kun, what's wrong?_

Masaru: It's too tight.

_Leila: Don't try to loosen it. You can adjust it after we turn off the gravity._

Masaru: Ok.

_**Leila saw Shima in nervous, but she appears to be nervous on the outside. Her heart are pumping like crazy to coupe up with the oxygen she used up during the exercise.**_

_Leila: Katase-san, Katase-san._

_**Shima doesn't respond nor move.**_

_Leila: Katase Shima !_

Shima: Hai !

_Leila: Relax. Take a deep breath._

_**Shima do as she said.**_

_Leila: Alright, get ready then._

* * *

_Leila: Ok, as you can see there's a screen on your front that displays everything. Where you are located, friendly Biancas, obstacles. Always trust your screen._

Kouta: (Ridiculous. What kind of strange machine is this? It's totally out of date...)

Shima: (The codes aren't perfect...what's all these codes doing here?)

_Leila: Alright, now fly towards the site I'm at._

_**All the students fly there in a struggling except Kouta and Yayoi. Shima too, but as soon as she clean up the code, something malfunctioning getting her separated half way out of Stellvia's perimeters.**_

_Leila: Well done, Fujisawa. Ok is everyone here?_

_**Jinrai watch from the control room.**_

_**

* * *

**_**-Control Room-**

Staff: This year's students sure are lucky. Ah, here they comes !

Jinrai: That sure brings back old memories.

_Yayoi: Leila-sensei ! Sorry. But...Katase-san isn't here yet._

_Leila: What?!_

_**Leila scanned the screen, Kouta as well. They saw her half way out of perimeters.**_

Jinrai: Leila, what's going on out there??

_Leila: Katase-san is missing ! She's outside of Stellvia's perimeter !_

Jinrai: What?!

_**Kouta with his exceptionally fast maneuver rush towards Shima.**_

_Leila: What on earth?!_

Shima: (Come on...relax, calm down ! )

_**Shima try to calm herself down with no effects at all.**_

_Kouta: Shima-chan ! You can't alter the codes, these are protected panel. Reset it quick !_

_Shima: What should I do, Kouta-kun??_

Jinrai: What on earth are those 2 talking about?

Staff: Sir ! Katase-san are rewriting the control program !

Jinrai: Impossible !

_**Jinrai listen closely at the conversations.**_

_Kouta: Shima-chan ! Insert MSF control protocol at line 8 !_

_Shima: Got it !_

_Kouta: Next substitute the thruster control module with MSF control module.._

_Shima: Got it ! It works !_

_Kouta: Glad it works._

_**Shima and the rest had their class cancelled.**_

Leila: Darn that Katase-san, she should become a programmer instead ! She's not a pilot type.

Jinrai: We don't know that yet. Listen to this recorded conversations. They're not normal.

_**Jinrai play it.**_

_Kouta: Shima-chan ! Insert MSF control protocol at line 8 !_

_Shima: Got it !_

_Kouta: Next substitute the thruster control module with MSF control module.._

_Shima: Got it ! It works !_

_Kouta: Glad it works._

_**Jinrai stop it.**_

Leila: What's a MSF?

James: Macros Strike Fighter. I heard rumors about a foundation named Macros Foundation built by childrens of 10 to 18 years old. Now it seems to be true. The only thing we don't know is that if these 2 are refering to that. I just guessing MSF might refer to Macros Strike Fighter.

Jinrai: What?!

* * *

Shima: I messed up everything...

Kouta: It's not your fault, Shima-chan.

_**Ayaka walk right towards Shima.**_

Ayaka: May I sit here?

Shima: H-Hai !

Yayoi: Hello there.

_**Ayaka paused at Yayoi's greeting. She sit down anyway.**_

Ayaka: Can I ask? Why does that happens?

Shima: I was just deleting the uneccessary codes and things went out of hands...

Ayaka: I see. Well see you around then. (Looks normal to me. There's no way she's that smart.)

_**Ayaka walk away.**_

_**

* * *

**_Leila: Then are you saying that...the increasing number of alice students this year are all Macros spectators? Then who are those 2?

Jinrai: Not all, but maybe all of them as well. I heard this story about two 10 years old childrens are building a foundation from my local folks on earth 6 years ago. I think they are not aware that we're monitoring them. Alice people have high intelligence, and stand out quite alot.

Leila: I think they're too smart that they forgot the little details in pretending. Anyway we as I asked earlier, who are those 2?

James: Otoyama Kouta might be the commander, and Katase Shima might be the co-commander. Although we can't confirm that, but those 2 know something about Macros coding. Their way of coding programs are unique and extremely fast. If not commanders, then they're lower just a little than commanders.

Hutter: Agreed.

_**James and the rest discusses it while he and Hutter play chess.**_

James: We might have surprises this year. Perhaps Macros will send in their fleet during the Great Mission. Besides, earth is their home planet.

Leila: Let's see if they make their appearance then.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5: Lack of Confidence

_**Yayoi, Masaru, Kouta, Joey and Monica came over to visit Shima.**_

Kouta: How are you, Shima-chan?

Shima: I'm fine. Ehe...

Arisa: Wow, since when Shipon became a "chan"?

_**Arisa said the "chan" clearly.**_

Shima: Shipon? What's that?

Arisa: It's a nickname for you !

Shima: What???? How come??

Arisa: Because when you fly that Bianca yesterday, you go "pon pon" like a ping pong ball !

Shima: Not fair !

_**Shima said with her cute protest.**_

Kouta: Arisa-san? Can we talk with Shima-chan for a moment?

Arisa: Sure why not? What that had to do with me?

Yayoi: What we mean is privately.

Arisa: Ah, I get it. Alright alright, I'm going to take a walk then.

_**Although Arisa said that, she head out pretending. Then she hide at the door. She hid VC in the room earlier on a doll. With that she monitored Shima since the math class to see what she does normally. But now it has another use, monitor the group without getting noticed. Even alice children couldn't figure that out. After they stop for a moment to make sure Arisa aren't there, they start to talk...seriously.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan...have you-

Shima: Regain my memories? Right I did.

Yayoi: What about Macros Foundation? Do you remember it?

* * *

Arisa: (Macros Foundation? What was that all about? Stellvia, Ultima, Akapusu, Odyssey, Vision, El-Santo...huh?? Since when there's Macros?)

_**Arisa listen and watch from outside with her PDA.**_

_**

* * *

**_Shima: I did remember it.

Masaru: Everything?

Shima: Gosh, come on. I'm totally normal !

Monica: What's my position then?

_**Monica ask for confirmation.**_

Shima: Macros Elite Force, division 1 leader.

Joey: Then it means we got our assistant commander back.

Yayoi: I remember when we first have divisions, there isn't even a single fighter.

Kouta: Yeah, not to mention a foundation.

Masaru: You know what? We constructs and recruits at the same time like phychos.

Shima: Sorry I wasn't with you guys...I feel so bad.

Monica: What are you talking about Shima-san? Those foundation plans are partly your work. Even as a 10 years old girl, your smart plans talked thousands of senior who are older than you into working directly under Macros Foundation. Kazuma is one of them, that 18 years old.

Joey: Ah, I remember him. He play the roles of a commander with a second-command position. He's still as young as ever...

_**Kouta got 1 problem out of his list, Shima's amnesia. But he looks like he's thinking about something else.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun? What's wrong?

Kouta: How are we gonna convince the adults into believing us? And also, is the Bianca and KT enough to take on such a large Deuxillo fleet? Lilith said they're aggressive. Even now the Zenca fleet are being chased after.

Yayoi: You may have a point there, it's been 7 years of running away and those Deuxillo aren't giving up trying to hunt the Zenca.

Shima: What are you all talking about? Let's think about the Great Mission first ! Then the cosmic fracture. We'll deal with Deuxillo later. We just had to send Division 1 and the Silver Knight in during the Great Mission. When they see our people, they may ask for identifications. If our people tell them we're the commanders, it'll be solve right?

Yayoi: Anyway...Otoyama-kun ! Why do you choose Kendo as a method to restore her memories? What if she got hurt??

Kouta: But that's the only way.

Yayoi: You can at least choose something else ! What with that dangerous stance?!

Shima: Um...Yayoi-san that's the only thing closest to my memories. He's the one who taught me Kendo...and that's one of the moment we're closest.

Yayoi: Huh? Close in what way?

Shima: Physical contact. When he taught me how to position the sword, he step right behind me and hold my hands.

Monica: Whoa ! A hug you mean?

Kouta: Seems like it.

_**The door open all of a sudden. Akira, Arisa and Pierre got in. Every one of them are surprised by the sudden interruptions.**_

Arisa: Sorry, I know everything already because I eavesdropped on you guys...Akira-san and Pierre happened to pass through-

Shima: And they know about it. Then they got mad because we're hiding all this. Then they got you in forcing you as a witness...

_**Akira's anger suddenly became cold. So is Pierre.**_

Akira: How did you figure that out??

Yayoi: We're alice. Although we admit we didn't know you guys are eavesdropping...

Akira: Are you guys gonna count us in?

Kouta: You mean join us?

Masaru: Hmm, but Otoyama-kun...they're not alice...

Shima: It's ok ! We need many pilots. Besides, there's 160 million in total. We're outnumbered. We need every potential pilot we can find...

Akira: 60 millions?! What number is that?

Kouta: 60 millions enemy ships and fighters. The second wave will be 100 millions. About 160 millions in total.

_**Pierre's jaw fell wide.**_

Pierre: What?!

Shima: They're just numbers, don't worry. Come on join us !

Akira: Fine with me. But what do you mean just numbers? That's a very large fleet !

Pierre: That's right. And where did you get that information from?

Kouta: From an alien girl named Lilith.

Pierre: **-gulp-** In that case, place me under the evacuation list !

Monica: Do you think running will help? Deuxillo never stop, they'll keep chasing you until you die. They won't stop until you do.

Pierre: Gosh, are they really that aggressive?

Monica: Yes !

_**Monica answer firmly to "assure" him that he won't get away with it.**_

Pierre: How many time do we have left?

_**Pierre ask, shivering down to his toes.**_

Shima: 200 years !

_**Shima said cheerfully, raising her right hand up.**_

Akira: How can you be so cheerful?! 160 millions !

Kouta: We just have to convince Stellvia and all other foundations about our existence. Then we can ask them to cooperate with us, establishing a starforce.

Pierre: And use KT as our fighter !

_**Monica, Shima and Kouta sweat drop.**_

Shima: Um...ehehe...excuse me Pierre. KT?

Kouta: A KT is like a toy...

Pierre: What on earth...toy?

Shima: ...Kouta-kun we need to convince the adults about Macros existence immediately.

Kouta: With the Great Mission that is.

_**Pierre couldn't believe what he just heard.**_

Pierre: Hang on, what do you mean KT are toy?

Kouta: Our strike fighter and guardian fighter are much more powerful than that. No, even better than just surpassing it. We also have robot-like fighter and 5 capital weapons.

Pierre: Whoa ! Cool ! What position will I be place at then?

_**All 6 of them sweat at the 3 newcomers.**_

Monica: **-gigles- **Probably rookies...haha

Shima: An S-Grade rookie...

Pierre: Oh man !

Akira: But I'll be better than Pierre for sure...

Pierre: What??

Arisa: Hey...I got left out...Anyway, it's 200 years away ! We're already in the afterlife. Why bother?

Kouta: With anti-aging agent we can stay alive until that day come. In another word, we got eternal life at our disposal.

Yayoi: No one gets old after consuming it. But I wonder if Pierre and Joey will become old geezers by then.

Joey: Old??

Pierre: Geezers??

Joey: Hey ! That's not funny !

_**They pause for a moment and end up laughing.**_

* * *

**Pilot Class**

_**Even if Shima are from the Macros Foundation, this is her first time piloting the out-of-date Bianca. She keep track of too many data, believing that a 1 second data could be enough for an accident with an out-of-date Bianca. The Bianca again malfunction by her complex codes and went out of control. This time Kouta decided to leave her to gain experience.**_

_Shima: Ahh !!! No way !!_

_Arisa: Shipon ! I'll rescue you ! Wha...aaaa !_

_**Arisa couldn't even get her Bianca balanced.**_

_Yayoi: Um...Arisa-san, it's better to leave it to Leila-sensei.__Ehehe..._

_Leila: Katase ! Are you gonna let your Bianca go berserk again? _

_Shima: No I intend to stop it by myself this time !_

_Leila: Just forget it ! Get back now !_

_Shima: I-I'm trying !_

Shima: Come on...stop !

_**Shima try to stop it, but the Bianca turn towards Leila.**_

Leila: What the?!

_**The collide into each other. Kouta watch as the alert of collision appear on his screen.**_

Kouta: Oh...crap !

_**Kouta can't bear to watch as he know Shima is going to get scold for sure.**_

* * *

Leila: Do you understand what you just did?

Shima: Yes...

Leila: The piloting lesson got delayed from your action. We're not even half-way through the lesson we initially had planned.

Shima: I'm sorry...

_**Surprisingly Leila show some pity on her because Shima looks depressed.**_

Shima: (I'm an idiot...It's impossible I can pilot the out-dated Bianca...)

Leila: You'll be punish. Your punishment will be cleaning the Stellvia laser lens.

Shima: Hai...

_**On the far side of the hangar, her friends are watching.**_

Arisa: I wonder if she'll be alright, hmm...

Kouta: Don't worry about her. She'll be ok. Probably she can't pilot the out-of-date Bianca.

Arisa: Huh? But isn't an out-of-date supposed to be easier?

Yayoi: Not to her. Shima are probably monitoring too much data, thinking that a 1 second data could mean disaster in an out-dated Bianca.

Arisa: I see.

Masaru: But why is she so bad at it? Even if she never pilot a Bianca, she shouldn't be so bad at it.

Kouta: Shima have not yet pilot anything in space yet. She never even touch any of our MGF or MSF. Remember she got amnesia at the time we're training ourselves. Plus, like Yayoi said, this is an out-dated Bianca. She's the worrying type.

Masaru: I see. That reminds me that I'm the worst up til now.

Yayoi: The worst leader !

Masaru: Hey ! What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

_**Shima try to clean the lens. She accidentally press on the turbo button on the cleaner and got drag around before Ayaka saw her and grab a hold on her.**_

Shima: Machida-sempai? What are you doing here?

Ayaka: I'm just enjoying the view of the earth. What on earth do you think you're doing turning on the turbo mode on your cleaner?

Shima: Ehehehe...it's an accident. I guess I'm not good at doing anything...just got lucky to get on Stellvia I guess...

_**Ayaka throw the cleaner on the floor in anger upon hearing that.**_

Shima: Machida-sempai?

Ayaka: Katase-san. Being on Stellvia is not just lucky. Are you saying that everyone of us who got on Stellvia are just lucky? You're sadly mistaken. We all got on Stellvia based on our examination results, we're not idiot people who got enough luck to get on Stellvia !

_**Ayaka walk away leaving her alone.**_

Shima: Machida-sempai...? (But that's not what I...mean...)

Kouta: (I gotta check up this Infinity thing...I hope it's not out of date to combat the alien fleet.)

_**Kouta got to the hangar where the Infinity was. He saw the robot and took a look at it.**_

Kouta: (This thing should be powerful enough...huh?)

_**Kouta saw Shima sitting below eating confeitos like. She looks as if she's depressed. Kouta got down from the stairs just behind her. Now he starts to worry about her.**_

Kouta: What are you doing here, Shima-chan?

Shima: Kouta-kun?? Since when are you here?

Kouta: I'm up there inspecting the huge thing. You didn't notice me?

Shima: No...

_**Kouta settle down besides her.**_

Shima: Kouta-kun...do you think I'm really ok as an assistant?

Kouta: Of course you are. Why?

Shima: Everytime I got into something new I just couldn't do it...I haven't even touch any space fighter or something like that, though I did create Macros fighters...I'm just no good in this.

Kouta: That isn't true Shima-chan. Did you keep track of too much data?

Shima: Data?

Kouta: Yes. You see, Macros fighter doesn't use these out of date panel. We use simple control mechanism. These panel and data or whatever in the Bianca are just getting into the way. Why don't you turn off all of those data? Picture yourself as the center of the universe and feel the universe.

Shima: But these are out of date fighter, if I turn off the data I won't be able to know if-

Kouta: If something is wrong? Although I don't believe in trusting the screen. I did use it to feel the universe. Trust me Shima-chan. The reason that the Biancas are out of date in our view is because they make it looks too complicated. You probably feel insecure piloting it right?

Shima: I guess...

Kouta: Turn off the data, don't use them. Pilot the Bianca just like our fighter.

Shima: Ehehe...actually this is my first time in a fighter.

Kouta: Yes, but even so knowing who you are, I believe you're far more better. Your worrying and those data got in your way. Get rid of it ok?

Shima: Ok. Oh I forgot ! Here !

Kouta: Huh?

_**Shima hand over some confeitos.**_

Kouta: I'm not a child you know.

Shima: You eat it for the taste, not for how it looks.

Kouta: You still remember that?

Shima: You told me about it. You don't want it...?

Kouta: I'll have some.

Shima: But why would they install those coding panel?

Kouta: For safety reason. I hate to say it, but it really interrupts a pilot's flight. Those should be install on ships, like our capital weapons.

_**Kouta saw Shima in doubts even after he explained it.**_

Kouta: Shima-chan, just turn them off. Believe me.

Shima: Ok.

* * *

Monica: Arisa? What are you doing?

_**Monica came over to check up Shima, only to find Arisa lying on the floor in front of her laptop.**_

Arisa: I can't figure it out...!

_**Arisa said with a bored-like voice.**_

Monica: Hmm? What?!

_**Monica don't believe her eyes. Even though Arisa can't figure things out, her way of solving it proved to be a professional mechanic.**_

Monica: Well, just substitute the second formula with a D-link.

Arisa: Huh?? Hey ! W-Wait !

_**Monica walk right out. Arisa turn back to her laptop.**_

Arisa: D-link? Hmm....What the...Huh?! How did she do that??

Shima: What??

Monica: That's right. The failure of education system. Arisa is a very skillful mechanic. But Stellvia never teach her the D-link formula for ship diagnostics device.

Kouta: So basically all the students do here is figuring things out themselves. That's a little out-of-date. Of course students had to think, but without the formula no one can do it unless they spend precious time...

Shima: And we're out of time too !

Kouta: Next week is the Great Mission.

_**Right now, Shima is hiding something. She wasn't involve in combat before. Any type of combat, be it object target or living target combat. **_

**(Author's note: object target combat refer to shooting down targets that are not alive. Macros members go through a hologram training field to train their skills in combat.)**

Monica: Shima?

Kouta: Shima-chan? Shima-chan?

Shima: W-What? Ehehe...I'm sorry ! I wasn't listening...

Monica: What happened? You looks like you saw a ghost.

_**Monica ask in a caring way.**_

Shima: I'm scared...

Kouta: What?

Monica: Scared of what?

Shima: The Great Mission...and I was choosen to be a part of it...and yet I...

_**Shima stop. Monica try to ask but Kouta give her a "Don't ask." signal.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6: Macros Authority Signs

**_The sound of knocking on the door wakes him up._**

_Monica: Otoyama-kun !_

_**He open the door. Analyzing his division leader, he noticed something went wrong.**_

Kouta: What's wrong?

Shingo: Ao Shingo reporting in sir !

Kouta: What are you doing here? No wait, I should ask what happened?

Shingo: Sir I'm leading my squadron and a ship to explore the deep space. I've encountered the deuxillo ships on our scanner type 20L, stalling 20 light years away from Macros ! Target is Stellvia and earth.

**Author notes: 20 L means 20 light years. Shingo got into the right range to detect deuxillo.**

Kouta: They...no way ! We got an intruder giving wrong information on our ally side...contact the zencas immediately ! Ask them to take route from coordinate 6,8 to 6,9 !  
Monica, you do it. Shingo, you come with me into the admiral office.

Shingo: Alright.

Monica: Yes sir !

* * *

_**Kouta and the greatest strategist heads to the office with no delays. Assembling all Macros units on Stellvia to be on guard at the same time.**_

Ayaka: Otoyama-kun !

Kouta: What now?

Ayaka: James sensei is looking for you.

Kouta: Good timing, I'm on my way there too.

Ayaka: Who's this strange style person?

Shingo: Ao Shingo, division 2 leader.

Kouta: Introduction, cut short. Go !

_**They both realize the time critical period and use short words, avoiding all questions on the way.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The admiral slam on the desk after hearing what Kouta and Shingo said. Shima got in, exhausted from the running.**_

James: Are you guys telling me invaders are targeting us?

Shingo: According to my calculations, yes.

Shima: I....I knew it !

Kouta: Shima-chan, catch up with your oxygen level first.

Shima: Ok...

_**She sit down on the nearby cushioned chair.**_

Leila: I refuse to believe them...They're children.

Shirogane: Well, as for me, I'm neutral.

Shingo: Silence !

_**The distrust have finally made the young talented strategist go mad.**_

Shingo: Can you even explore the deep space?! Your KT fighters are nothing but toys ! And what do you know about string drive? Stellvia sensor perimeters?  
overvis control panel program? A pilot need sense of directions ! Keen eyes and skills ! Not your crap machine and training ! What if we are telling the truth?!

Kouta: Shingo, calm down.

Shingo: But what they're talking about is !

Kouta: Calm down ! That's an order !

Shingo: ...alright.

_**Leila starting to feel Shingo's unknown intelligence. The words "a pilot need sense of directions, keen eyes and skills strike her deeply.**_

**-Flashback-**

Leila: Sensei, can you tell me how to get to elite rank?

Instructor: Well, listen carefully. I'm telling you this because you're my best student. A pilot rely on keen eyes, sense of directions and skills.  
These overvis machine only serve to give you data. For example, checking an ally location and your coordinates. Not everyone use the same data inputs. Select your own needs.

**-End of Flashback-**

Leila: (Could he be...) Hey Shingo, what does a spacecraft do for a pilot?

Shingo: You're finally beginning to test me. Very well then, listen. The spacecraft only serve to give you data. For example, checking an ally location and your coordinates. Not everyone use the same data inputs. Selecting your own needs is the key. But Macros pilots doesn't need data unless they're a non-alice Macros pilots.

**Notes: non-alice on Macros are individuals rescued from battles with the pirates.**

Leila: I believe you.

Shingo: Anyway, it's time critical period now, we need to convince you guys of our existence. It'll take the deuxillo 7 months. 4 more weeks is Great Mission.

James: Wait, it's next week, not 4 weeks.

Shima: Wrong, the calculations is 4 weeks.

Kouta: Shima-chan, I thought you're-

Shima: Caught up in lack of confidence and unable to use my alice intelligence? I'm back !

Kouta: Great !

Shima: Anyway, you guys must come to Macros foundation as ambassadors.

James: But still we-

Shima: Had to make preparations just in case?

_**Cold sweat break out from the admiral.**_

Clark: Are you guys mind readers?

_**Everyone from Macros laughs at the question. Ayaka who's been standing there with no one noticing became silent from surprise.**_

Shima: Ayaka-san, how long are you gonna stay there like a tree? **-laughs-**

Ayaka: Just surprised that's all.

**_The alien girl got in through the wall all of sudden._**

Lilith: Katase-chan !

Shima: Lilith?? Not here...gosh...

Clark: Wait a second ! Who's...that? Katase-kun, explanation?

Shima: Alien girl.

Ayaka: What alien girl?

Lilith: Kata-

Shima: Shima ! Not Katase !

Kouta: Oh, great. Now here goes a mess.

Lilith: Anyway, Shima-chan, I need your robot combat team.

Kouta: Go ahead. She allows it.

Lilith: I'm talking about that special team. I need GX-Divider and R-3 along with the rest.

Ayaka: Robot...Huh? Toy models?

Shima: Lilith....what are you going to do with the robot team?

Lilith: I'm leading them to save my people. Only spacecrafts and fighter can get there in 20 days warp...

Shingo: Already sent.

Lilith: W-What?

Kouta: As you've heard we already sent 3 elite team. Special Force Division A and B are heading there as we talk. Sent them  
3 days ago.

Lilith: I haven't expect you guys to be this smart... **-sweat-**

Ayaka: Can someone tell us what's going on?

Shirogane: That's right. You guys are talking about technologies that we human haven't discovered yet.

Shima: Shingo, explain please.

Shingo: Roger. As you guys already know, things in anime and games are not totally impossible. We can see  
That in kendo for example, amakakeru no hirameki is extracted from 1996 anime, Rurouni Kenshin. Our robot team  
too, came from a game released for a very old outdated console named Playstation. GX-Divider the great power shot robot with  
average armor and plasma sword together with shield launchers. R-3 the heavy, slow, and ultimate powered robot. All these are  
extracted. We are far more intelligent in extracting usable concepts from games and anime.

Leila: My god...And we only extracted 6 or 7 things. You guys must have alot...

Kouta: 10,000 inventions reached, from the smallest to the biggest

Stellvian: What?!

**Note: Stellvian means everyone from Stellvia that is present in the scene.**

Clark: Gah...what do we do with these smart alice...

Shima: Commander Clark...there's 3 pirate ships total up to 15,000 pirates heading to Stellvia. We're being theaten by 3 directions.

James: Pirates?

Shingo: I passed through them on my way here.

Leila: What are you guys up to?

Shima: I will show you the power of the top Macros Authority. Those pirates doesn't realize there are 400 alice on board of Stellvia.

Kouta: Commander Clark, advice your soldiers to take shelter and ignore our people. Shima-chan and myself have once taken on 40,000 ourselves before...

Shirogane: 40,000? But wait, still dangerous !

Shingo: That's what we're gonna show you. Pirates here in 30 minutes. Sir lets' go, I've asked them to set force field. The Stellvian can stay behind it and watch.

Shima: Alright ! Come on and stop talking ! Move it !

Ayaka: Hey ! Wait !!

_**The 3 of then run out from there followed by the rest.**_

* * *

**-End of Chapter 6**-

Please comment on this chapter as it might not be well written. This is a fan remake of Stellvia and is non-related to original work, nor is it an extract from a rumored 2nd season release.


End file.
